


Herc's Phone Call

by rhymeswithoriginal (orphan_account)



Series: the Hamilton-Laurens-Mulligan-Lafayettes (or whatever they're called) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Herc is a scumbag basically, Laf is sad, Transphobia, it will get better, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rhymeswithoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Laf comes out, Herc decides to call them and figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herc's Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> It's better if you read my other fic, "Gilbert du Mopyourhair," first, because it kind of sets this whole phone call up. Actually, you have to read that first. I don't want you thinking that's Herc's a jerk 100% of the time, okay? Herc is usually pretty cool. But not in this fic. Okay. In fact, read the entire series.
> 
> Warning: Herc gets transphobic in this. This isn't how he's going to act in the whole series, though- just this. Herc is not usually a jerk. I just made him that for the sake of the plot (me: what plot?).

_“Herc, mon cher! Did—did you see the… Herc?”_

_“Yeah, Laf. You, umm, look great.”_

_“Is something wrong, Herc? You sound upset.”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“I just—Laf, why didn’t you tell us?”_

_“Tell you—oh, that. Well.”_

_“Laf?”_

_“Oui. Désolé, Herc. But, mon chou—uh, mon coeur, I mean—mon amie, you must understand that it was very stressful. Coming out, I mean. I did not want to… ah, how you say, fall myself—“_

_“Trip over yourself.”_

_“Oui, that is the term. I did not want to possibly ruin something we had. Telling you in person would have been difficult, so, I suppose, a public appearance would be fine. In fact, I did not even expect them to ask me if I had anything to say—“_

_“Laf, you’re rambling.”_

_“Oh. Yes. What I meant to say is, I saw the opportunity and, ah, grabbed it.”_

_“Well, were you planning on telling us beforehand?”_

_“N—mon amie, why do you fret? Do you not want to be friends any more?”_

_“Laf, what was that sound?”_

_“I—I am fine. I just dropped my phone, is all.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“So…”_

_“Is there anything else you would like to say, Herc?”_

_“I’m just the tiniest bit upset that you didn’t bother to come out to us like a normal person, Laf.”_

_“I—I don’t know how—um, how to respond to that, Herc.”_

_“Why’d you go and make a fool of yourself on television, Laf? You didn’t need to do that. You could’ve just—you could’ve just told us, you know.”_

_“Is there something wrong with how I came out, Hercules?”_

_“Don’t call me Hercules.”_

_“You’re avoiding the question.”_

_“Yes, there is something wrong. I thought you could grow up, Laf. I—why can’t you be normal?”_

_“Wow.”_

_“You just had to go out and be—what was it, genderweird? Jeez, Laf—“_

_“No. Don’t call me that if you—you’re not going to act like my friend.”_

_“Well, what would you like, ‘special snowflake?’ ‘liar?’ ‘Gilbert?’”_

_“No. Mr. Mulligan, please hang up.”_

_“Wow, Mr. Mulligan. I’m so scared. Listen, just ‘cause you can’t handle being called by your actual name—“_

_“Goodbye, Mr. Mulligan.”_

_\--  
_

**Author's Note:**

> screams


End file.
